Naruto Dark Journeys
by HeroOtaku9
Summary: Naruto is Hokage, married, has a daughter and is friends with everyone in the Leaf Village. It should be a dream come true. Except he's worried about Sasuke's son. Sasuke's son has left the village to find his real mother. First story on Fanfiction.


_The first chapter of my first story. I'm only twelve years old but thanks to my friend I have the opportunity of letting my stories be heard. There's so many shows, books, movies, and anime on this site I can write stories about I didn't know which one I should write. I finally decided to chose the most written fanfiction here. Since it's my first story I want it to be short. Well not short in length in my next chapter but short in chapters. Like only four chapters. Naruto. Since I like my writing my own characters and I like them to be unlike I decided to pick the son of every fan girls favorite character._

* * *

(Sasua's POV)

I know someone is watching me. Ninja's or assassins I didn't care. Judging by how much noise they were making I could count three of them. Their either here to bring me back to Hidden Leaf Village or their just here to annihilate me. They would have better luck if they were a group of dogs. At least dogs didn't make as much noise as these simpletons. I took a swig of water from my canteen.

A shuriken went through my canteen! It didn't faze me. I continued drinking the water in my canteen and swallowed. That's when I saw them, ninja's with their head guards and their flak jackets. Two were green and the other one was brown. They were all brown haired. The one with the brown flak jacket had a big chin and a large bump sticking out of his throat. One with the green vest had a scroll on his back. The other one had the Leaf Village symbol on the front of his jacket. The one with the brown vest had metallic silver gauntlets.

I pulled off canteen from its rope and threw it away. The two ninja's used hand signals. They started ram, dragon, bird, serpent, and then tiger.

" Earth Release Rocksumi Wave!"

That was an earth jutsu. A kind I've never seen before. A wave of dirt opened under their feet as they rode the waves towards me. I almost jumped out of the way, but I felt something strange about the waves. I reached into my pouch. I pulled an explosive tag out and threw it at one of the rocks the ninja was riding. The ninja moved his feet left pushing the wave away from my tag. An idea appeared in my head like water against lightning. I leaped off the ground and used my hand signs. After using my hand signs a fireball appeared in my hand. I hurled that fireball at one of the green jacket ninja's, the one with the Leaf Village symbol on his jacket.

He tried pulling out of the way, right in the spot where I wanted him to go. He was a fool to not know I wrapped something around his arm. Thin wire. I used a three symbol hand signal. My hand signal created lightning in my hand that traveled towards the ninja. He was feeling electricity and pain in his hand, and it spread to his body. In a matter of seconds he was unconscious. If I wrapped that wire he would be dead, but I'm the son of Sasuke. I'm depressed, angry at the world, but I'm not evil.

I landed on his rock wave and controlled it just like I planned. I stumbled a little but still kept my balance. Moving my legs I controlled this landslide of rocks to go whatever I want. I moved forward and rammed this rock into the other pile of rocks controlled by that ninja with the scroll. We both jumped off at the same time. He was using hand signals while falling to the ground.

I did a 90 degree spin and landed on a tree. I was standing right on top of the bark. Walking up trees and standing on trees was basic ninja training. I could walk on water if I wanted to, but it always felt like blasphemy to stand on water.

" Earth Release Haze Jutsu!"

The ninja raised rocks from the ground and raised them around me. I expected him to throw the rocks at me, but they crumbled into dust. The dust didn't fall to the ground; and it was being controlled to block my vision. It would've been a great way to blind me if he was more subtle on his attack strategies. I jumped, dodging a tree shattering blow from the ninja. I spin again, this time taking out two kunai from my pouch. Kunai were not swords and were not good throwing material like shuriken( hell, a knife would be better than a kunai), but these weapons gave me the perfect chance to win.

When that ninja saw me he used all kinds of fancy jutsu's on me. He used jutsu that made giant earth hands. It was nothing but sand and sticks. I propelled the dirt away with one of my kunai hands. The next thing he did was create longer, thinner fists from the ground and launched them at me. There were dozens of fists and they were stronger than this guy's big fingers. Without fear I ran towards those hands. I used my kunai to slice away the part of the dirt that connected to the fists. The first fist turned into a pile of sand as I kept repeating the same actions and getting closer.

It looked like I was going to get close enough to fight him in close combat. I was wrong. He used a new attack, one with the same element but with more hand signs. A giant fist made of dirt exploded from the ground and fell towards me. I didn't have time to jump over it. I changed to another direction. The fist touched the ground and pushed me away to a tree.

That's what he thought. I knew he was going to use something like this. I made a clone. When my clone hit the tree it went poof into smoke and turned into a log. The real me appeared behind this ninjutsu using coward and roundhouse him so hard I could hear his skull crack!

Was he dead? The only thing I did was give him a small concussion. Like I said, I'm not evil. These three weren't evil either. They were never trying to kill me, they were trying to "help me". I'm a deserter, a defective ninja. When my father died I left my half-sister and that pink haired woman who called herself my mother to look for my _real _mother. The Hokage didn't like that because he and Sasuke used to be friends…almost brothers if that was possible. But their old friendship, my not pure related siblings, and the Leaf meant nothing to me.

" The world is too dangerous for you to go out on your own Sasua," This brown flak wearing shinobi extended his hand for me. I glanced into his eyes and saw a pure soul; one that was honest and loyal. " If you don't come back stronger ninja's will come after you. Whatever you're feeling we can talk about back in the village. " He wouldn't tell his Hokage he never found me. Such a pity.

I said nothing to them. I only disappeared from his site. Where was I? I was running around the trees looking for an attack. But I wasn't doing it alone. He could see my clones—five lookalikes of me—running through the trees. Even the most skilled of ninja couldn't tell my clones from me, but they were no shadow clones. When one tried to attack the old ninja he waved his hand and it disappeared into smoke.

He jumped into the air to attack my clones. His metal gauntlet didn't slag the speed of his punches. He punched through one and then another of my clones making two. They disappeared into smoke…leaving me with only me and another clone. We jumped together and attacked together. He expected the one closest to him to be a clone so he didn't guard. But that was me. My hands surged with raw purple electricity and touched his face. The electricity burned through his face!

He howled in pain and countered flailing his metal gauntlets at me. This time he hit me and not one of my clones. I fell to the ground but turned around and landed on my feet.

The land was painful but not as painful as the electricity I released in his face. His face was bulging with angry red eyes and his teeth were bare. I made him very angry with that last attack, but it was nothing to what I could have done if I was using all my power.

" I'm sorry," I said. I meant it but right now he was too angry to listen to me.

" Sorry doesn't cut it. You betrayed the Leaf by hurting me…your own people. You're just like your father, in fact you're worse than your father. You would kill your own father if it meant getting stronger." So he too looks at me as some kind of monster. That's not true. I loved my father. Sure, there were times when we would get into fights and I would almost hit him but he was only being tough because he loved me.

The brown man held his right hand up. His arm accumulated with hot air. A yellow and orange fireball burned through his arm, the same color as an incandescent sun.

Fire jutsu.

Fire jutsu was an attribute I thought only my family could use. Father never taught me fire jutsu. All I can use is lightning and thunder jutsu. My jutsu can crash through earth jutsu but worthless when it's a windy day. This menagerie called hidden Leaf ninjas was getting difficult. If I let him use any more jutsu he could take out all my energy when I use my ultimate attack. The only way to win was to put him to sleep.

" Fire—"

I threw a metal kunai in his neck. A tiny kunai the size of my pinkie. Dabbed in the tip of my kunai was a strong toxin. Not powerful enough to kill, but strong enough to put him to sleep. From side-effects I experienced he should be dizzy right now.

He tried hurling that fireball at me. He was having problems holding that ball of fire in his hands. I can imagine the difficulty he must have throwing that fireball. I also know I only have three of them…one I accidentally used on myself and one I used on him and that left me with only one left.

He dropped his fireball and fell backwards. Three out of three were down, and when they got up they would look for backup.

They used to send dozens of ninjas to look for me. After today they would send more to find me. I wasn't going to let the Leaf stop me from finding out who my mother is and why she left me. The last village I searched there wasn't a single person left alive. They were all dead and I had to burn every corpse I saw so I wouldn't be affected. I saw a ten year old boy holding a rattle…dead on the ground, his skin pale and corpse…dead with his mother in his own home. This wasn't the work of some disease, someone killed them.

I have a blackened heard, a heart that doesn't mourn the death of people or shed a tear. I just poked my arm with a tiny needle to drop a tiny trickle of my blood on all the dead villagers ashes.

So what am I? Am I a nihilist, a bastard, an orphan, or a fourteen year old boy all alone? I would wander through every village of every clan through areas of scorching sky to grounds of freezing cold to find out…

It's what my father would have wanted.

So I walked into the woods and continued my journey north. I hope it starts raining soon. I'm so transparent. After that little battle what was I?

Thirsty.


End file.
